Paul
How Paul joined the Tourney Paul Phoenix’s rematch with the bear called “Kuma” was fierce, and though victorious, he was utterly exhausted, leaving him unable to continue the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Unable to collect any prize money from the last tournament, Paul, who was already burdened by his mountain of debt, learns that a new Smash Bros. Tourney will be held soon. Believing that if he won the Tourney, he could finally say goodbye to his loan troubles, Paul deeply thought about ways to increase his chances of winning—participating on his own was out of the question. If he could assemble a team with someone, his chances of winning the prize money would greatly increase. And so he went over his plan with his best friend Marshall Law. Character Select Screen Animation Paul does two jumping kicks and says "I'm the strongest fighter... IN THE UNIVERSE!". Special Attacks Hammer Phoenix Smasher (Neutral) Paul hammers his left hand down, then pushes his right arm hard out with a punch, knocking his opponent away. Mortar Punch (Side) Paul jumps into the air slams his right fist down hard, flooring the opponent. Shredder (Up) Paul kicks into the air to go higher, also bringing his opponent sky high if near him/her. Somersault Kick (Down) Paul mimics Law's somersault kick. Even if he succeeds, he falls flat on his frontal, hurting himself. Burning Fist (Hyper Smash) Paul readies his right hand at his side shouting "Feel my power!" then does a Phoenix Smasher. If he hit, he next does an upeprcut, then charges up and does an even stronger Phoenix Smasher on the falling opponent, sending him/her flying. Phoenix Killer (Final Smash) Paul charges up yelling, "Try again later!" then dashes forward. If he connects, does 6 Phoenix Smashers, shifting left to right, and sending the prey flying on the last hit. Victory Animations #Paul stands straight sideways while facing the camera, bringing his arms up to his head then spreads them apart saying "Best in the universe... Check it out!". #*Paul stands straight sideways while facing the camera, bringing his arms up to his head then spreads them apart saying "Rumble with me anytime, Law.". (Law victories only) #Paul stands straight at the camera, bringing his arms to his chest then spreads them apart saying "OSU!". #*Paul stands straight at the camera, bringing his arms to his chest then spreads them apart saying "Finally, Kuma is down at last!". (Kuma victories only) #Paul dashes forth and does the Shredder, saying "Nothing like a good work out!". #Paul does his Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Know that I am the top fighter... IN THE UNIVERSE!!!". #*Paul does his Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "And the crowd goes wild!". (Clark victories only) On-Screen Appearance Paul rides his motorcycle to his start point saying "Let's not pull any tricks!". Special Quotes *Hey, Marshall, how are you doing?! (When fighitng Law) *You're going down, Kuma! (When fighting Kuma) *At last, the chance to fight Kazuya is finally here! (When fighting Kazuya) *This is no military operation! (When fighting Clark) Trivia *Paul's dossier was previously seen in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. It can be seen again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney via the game's Dossier Collection game mode. *The rival of Paul Phoenix is Clark Still of the Ikari Warriors. Category:Tekken characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney